


Achoo You Too

by Silverlyte



Series: Silverlyte's Sabriel Oneshots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlyte/pseuds/Silverlyte
Summary: "It's very offensive to my Sam. I demand you stop being sick this instant."There were dark crests beneath the squint of Sam's eyes.It was no wonder he'd fallen under the weather - they'd been there for weeks now, hard won through countless nights of cramming, and early morning rushes to reach deadlines.He'd been bound to crash sooner or later. It was just bad luck that sooner had come paired with a bad case of the sniffles.--- Aka Sam is sick, Gabriel wants to make sure he's taken care of.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Silverlyte's Sabriel Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005450
Kudos: 39





	Achoo You Too

**Author's Note:**

> ~I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters. Do not post elsewhere or translate~

_Achoo!_

  
"I'll have you know that's offensive to my people." Backpack in hand, Gabriel paused in the doorway to tsk his disapproval.

  
The exasperated face he received in return wasn't nearly as satisfying as it usually was. The scowl offset by the redness of Sam's nose, and the mound of pillows keeping him propped up. "We're the same people, Gabe."

  
"Exactly!" Prim toned, Gabriel stepped past the threshold, shutting the door behind him. He toed his shoes off next to it, beside a pair of worn sneakers, before he turned back towards the bed. "It's very offensive to my Sam. I demand you stop being sick this instant."  
  


There were dark crests beneath the squint of Sam's eyes.  
  


It was no wonder he'd fallen under the weather - they'd been there for weeks now, hard won through countless nights of cramming, and early morning rushes to reach deadlines.  
  


He'd been bound to crash sooner or later. It was just bad luck that sooner had come paired with a bad case of the sniffles.  
  


"Un-huh," Sam's voice emerged tired and congested, being momentarily stalled by a hacking cough. "I'll get right on that."  
  


It softened Gabriel, at least for a moment, his heart clenching.   
  


There was nothing he hated more than this. Than seeing Sam pale faced and sullen, sunken so far into his pillows and blankets that it was almost jarring.   
  


He seemed so small right then, like if he curled up any more he might disappear entirely, compared to the all mighty moose he really was.   
  


But wasn't that what he was here for? To do some Grade A Cheering Up Le Moose?  
  


"Oh, good!" Smiling brightly at him, Gabriel set the backpack onto the foot of the bed. "In that case, you won't mind a little help."

  
Sam's brows scrunched, gaze turning onto the bag as Gabriel unzipped it and began to rummage through it. 

  
"I've got tissues-" He withdrew the box, tossing it towards the head of the bed before he dove back it. Listing items as he pulled them out, "Cold medicine, cough drops, balm for that nose of yours, Mr Rudolph. Those pad things you put on your chest-"

  
Gabriel flicked the box around to narrow his eyes at the instructions. "Do those things even really work? If you ask me, it's either a lie or magic-"

  
"Gabe," Horror was starting to creep into Sam's face as he stared at the small pile forming at his feet. 

  
"-I brought soup too," Discarding the box off to the side, Gabe dug out a cheerfully yellow thermos, waggling it Sam's direction. "I made it with extra love." Tilting his head, he batted his eyelashes at him. 

  
The horror remained. "I appreciate all this but-"

  
"And that's not even the best part," The thermos, too, was set aside. Several bottles of juice and water followed. Then, with a noise of triumph, he brandished out several Dvds. 

  
"I brought cartoons! All the good, nineties ones. Look, Samshine! The Thief and the Cobbler!" Gabriel grinned, "I'll set up your laptop later, we can have a movie day-"

  
"Gabe, I don't need all of this, really."

  
"I've already been to speak with all your professors. You've been given on extensions on all your essays. Mr Morris has already agreed to move your test to next week, too. Only one who wouldn't budge was Professor Cranky-" The smile faded, Gabriel's eyes wandered towards the window. 

  
Heavy drapes had been drawn down over it. Even if they hadn't been, Sam lived off campus, far from the mean, old lady he'd vowed revenge on. He glared at it anyways. Already, he had plans for her - ones that would require a fair amount of chickens, and a bucket or two of glitter. 

  
Sam's laughter was abrupt and loud, and nearly threw him into a coughing hit. But even though it left him slumped and just a touch paler, when Gabriel peered back at him, he was smiling. A small, genuine thing that had Gabriel's pulse hitching. 

  
And really, sick people weren't supposed to smile so prettily. Not when they were gross and snotty, and _contagious_. 

  
It was injustice! How dare his Samshine's mouth look so kissable right then. 

  
"I appreciate all this, Gabe, but I'm _alright_. Dean's already checked in on me. You don't have to do any of this."   
  


It warranted a loud snort. "Who said anything about _have to_? Now move over." And with that, Gabriel dropped the movies back into the backpack. Leaving the bag itself on the floor when he climbed up onto the bed. 

  
"You're going to get sick." Sam protested, but he was still smiling that soft, kissable smile.   
  


Scoffing, Gabriel settled himself next to him with his back against the hill of pillows. When he reached out to tug on Sam, he went willingly, turning onto his side and curling right into Gabriel's warmth. His cheek getting pressed against Gabriel's stomach, arm draped around his waist. 

  
"You know me. I never get sick." His forehead was hot and clammy to the touch when Gabriel brushed his fingers through Sam's hair. It made him frown but already, Sam's eyes were drooping shut.

  
He resigned to forcing him into taking medicine the second he was awake and upright again. 

  
"Thanks, Gabe," It was a mutter, barely audible but it garnered a smile nevertheless. 

  
"Mm. Don't be. I'm only here for the kisses. As in, the sooner you get better, the sooner I get them."   
  


The only answer he received was a vague hum. 

  
But that was okay. Sam needed the rest.  
  
  
Gabriel just barely resisted the urge to lean down and brush his lips against the top of his head on the chance that it disturbed him.   
  
  
_Get better soon, kiddo._


End file.
